Sueños De Amor
by Alex Comonicaree
Summary: Erase una vez en un país muy lejano la historia de dos principes que se enamoraron entre si. Hay una bruja, había un mago, hay también dos manjuu que cumplen la función de hadas madrina. Basado un poco en los cuentos de hadas clásicos. R & R, AU. Kuro-Fai
1. Fabula

SUEÑOS DE AMOR

Capitulo 1: Fabula

Hola a los lectores, esta historia es nueva y la público con mucho gusto, se me ocurrió ayer mientras revisaba los reviews (perdonen la redundancia) de Sobreviviré (capitulo de otro fic que tengo aquí) este es más sencillo y relajado y las personalidades, personajes y situaciones son un poco más parecidas a lo que CLAMP nos tiene acostumbrados, este capitulo funciona solo a modo de prologo de lo que pasará más adelante, aprovecho para introducir algunos personajes. Como siempre debo decir Fai, Yuuko, Kurogane, Chii, Hideki, Tomoyo etc. no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a las (casi siempre) sado-majestuosas chicas de CLAMP. Read & Reviews.

En el lejano país de Valeria el pueblo estaba de fiesta, una fiesta como nunca se había visto en esas tierras rodeadas por las montañas, mismas que se cubrieron de nieve desde antes de que cualquier humano o ser mágico pensante las habitara. El motivo de tal festejo era el nacimiento del primogénito de la familia real, después de diez años sin poder dar un heredero, la reina Chii y su esposo el rey Hideki se habían convertido en padres de un hermoso varón, la noticia cayó como un baño de alegría para el pueblo que ya casi había perdido la esperanza de tener un sucesor al trono, y con eso el miedo por una desestabilización en el régimen. De hecho ya se habían dado algunas disputas, entre los ambiciosos miembros de la corte; por querer antes de tiempo ver quien de ellos podría haber sido sucesor si los reyes no lograban dar un heredero al pueblo de Valeria.

El milagro fue una sorpresa para los reyes incluso, fue una obra mágica del destino, la fuerza del amor que se tenían mutuamente; forzó al mismo para brindarles la oportunidad de ver del fruto de sus ruegos, el pequeño bebé era el más hermoso que había nacido en el reino, tenía el cabello rubio platino, los ojos azules, capaces de rivalizar con la belleza del cielo, la piel blanca como el algodón, sin duda era muy parecido a su madre la reina; una verdadera belleza de cabello rubio también, y si bien su padre era muy apuesto, el pequeño príncipe no se parecía en nada a él, con cabello más bien oscuros y ojos rasgados.

Hideki fue una vez un extranjero del vecino país de Suwa.

Chii y él se conocieron en un viaje diplomático que ella hizo a Suwa con sus padres los anteriores reyes cuando tenía dieciséis años y aun era princesa, Hideki era un granjero humilde del otro reino. Al principio los padres de la princesa no estuvieron de acuerdo con el idilio, pero cuando entendieron que era la verdadera persona especial de su hija aceptaron al joven, lo llevaron a Valeria y le dieron la mano de su princesa. Hecho que generó también conflictos en su tiempo, pues Valeria era un reino muy cerrado con respecto a las obligaciones de la familia real con respecto a contraer nupcias solo con gente de la aristocracia del reino.

La reina Chii decidió llamar al pequeño Fai.

La gente del pueblo organizó el festejo que duró cerca de siete días. Se hizo en el palacio una fiesta especial para presentar al niño, a la fiesta acudió toda la gente del pueblo, se dio comida hasta que se saciaran, se servían los mejores vinos que se guardaban en las reservas del castillo, se presentaron bailes, música, puestas dramáticas y cientos de actividades festivas. El pueblo que vivía entre el hielo sintió el calor que llegaba a través de la pequeña figura del hermoso príncipe.

Al paso de cuatro años el príncipe Fai era el príncipe más lindo y amable que se pudiera pensar, a la gente del pueblo le encantaba verlo cuando salía pasear con los reyes por el reino. Puesto que ya estaba en edad de recibir educación, sus padres mandaron a buscar una persona que estuviera al cuidado del pequeño, se desarrollaron varias discusiones, y entrevistas a varias personas de la corte, al final los reyes optaron por una mujer alta de cabello oscuro, ojos como el vino, y la piel blanca como la espuma que se forma cuando las olas del mar chocan contra los arrecifes, su nombre: Ichihara Yuuko.

La mujer era una viajera, una bruja. Tenía poco de estar en Valeria, pero había demostrado un nivel de poder y sabiduría envidiables, además demostró tener buen corazón y sentido de la justicia, cualidades que la había llevado a formar parte de la corte en tiempo record.

En una región al este de Valeria, el reino de Suwa un país hermoso y próspero, bélico hasta cierto punto pero gobernado por el honor, la fiesta estaba en un gran apogeo en dicho lugar, el príncipe Kurogane, heredero al trono cumplía ocho años, la fiesta fue organizada por sus padres los reyes de Suwa, recomendada por el mago de la corte, Clow Reed, pues según él era un día mágico para más de un lugar en la faz del planeta. La familia real celebraba además el compromiso del príncipe Kurogane con la princesa del reino vecino de Japón, Tomoyo de diez años. El compromiso había sido arreglado por los padres de ambos con la promesa de unificar los reinos para formar el imperio más grande que se pudiera conocer.

El príncipe Kurogane era un niño lleno de vigor y ganas de aprender, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su padre, con el cual tenía un parecido físico asombroso el cabello negro como el ébano, la mirada carmesí y la complexión atlética. Recorrían las provincias del reino, a las que iban a brindar ayuda por si se suscitaba alguna situación violenta. Acompañados por el ejército de su padre, comandado por él mismo se daban a la tarea de proteger la paz de los habitantes, y garantizaban la justicia y la libertad.

Aunque la felicidad se mostraba en ambos lugares (siempre dónde hay luz hay oscuridad, la regla de la dualidad que equilibra al universo), en otro sitio no muy alejado de ellos, se fraguaba un plan para la conquista de ambos reinos, la sombra del peligro se cernía sobre los jóvenes príncipes de los dos reinos, el plan estaba a cargo de un hombre del reino de Japón, un hombre que la bruja Yuuko y el mago Clow Reed conocían muy bien, y era verdad el alma puede no ser la misma pero la esencia de la misma no era muy diferente de mundo a mundo.

Tercer fic segunda parte, aquí dejo la continuación, me parece casi mágico que fácil ha fluido esta trama, ciertamente me parece más sencilla que ahora, ahora, esto no significa que no terminaré ahora, ahora. Las aclaraciones son: esta historia es yaoi, es decir chico con chico, (Kurogane por Fai). Los personajes de está historia pertenecen a CLAMP. Se agradecen los comentarios, si les gusta o no todas las críticas son buenas, disculpen las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener, pero es que no tengo Beta Reader.


	2. Entender a Tope el Amor

Sueños de Amor

Tercer fic segunda parte, aquí dejo la continuación, me parece casi mágico que fácil ha fluido esta trama, ciertamente me parece más sencilla que ahora, ahora, esto no significa que no terminaré ahora, ahora. Las aclaraciones son: esta historia es yaoi, es decir chico con chico, (Kurogane por Fai). Los personajes de está historia pertenecen a CLAMP. Se agradecen los comentarios, si les gusta o no todas las críticas son buenas, disculpen las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener, pero es que no tengo Beta Reader.

Entender a Tope El Amor

I

Fei Wang Reed una vez había sido miembro de la corte del país de Japón, sus capacidades como hechicero y vidente eran las más asombrosas que el reino hubiese conocido, capaces de rivalizar con las del mago de Suwa Clow Reed, con el cual Fei Wang tenía parentesco, desconocido para la gente y ahora imposible de adivinar pues el mago Clow había muerto hacía pocos meses; hasta el nacimiento y desarrollo de las capacidades de la princesa de Japón Tomoyo no hubo vidente más grandioso que él. Pasó mucho tiempo en el cargo hasta que la reina de Japón descubrió los turbios manejos de Reed, y se dio cuenta de las injusticias que cometía a espaldas de ella con la gente del pueblo, e incluso se entero de asesinatos cometidos por él. Cierto día la reina mandó buscar al hechicero pues quería comunicarle que había tomado la decisión de desterrarlo, pero Wang Reed no aparecía por ninguna parte del palacio, ni en las tierras del reino o algún reino cercano. Fei Wang sabía lo que la reina planeaba, por tanto había abandonado Japón; él mismo decidió escapar antes de que fuera oficial el hecho de su exilio, se fue del país a un sitio alejado del reino; solo lo suficiente como para no ser encontrado. Dejó, claro algunos trabajadores en el reino que abandonaba; dos de sus más fieles servidores se quedaron en Japón. Además de mandar espías a los reinos de Suwa y Valeria para que asegurasen su fuente de información, y no se limitase su nivel de acción.

Era el día que Fei Wang Reed esperaba, había llegado la hora de echar en marcha el plan para la conquista de las ciudades.

II

El soldado de la guardia entró apresurado a la sala real acompañado de un joven alto vestido con una túnica verde el cabello castaño caía sobre su rostro cubría sus ojos, ambos estaban agitados y sudaban; en la sala del trono se encontraban el rey Hideki, la reina Chii, y Yuuko, -¡Majestad!- joven aprendiz de hechicero parecía muy preocupado-¡Algo extraño ocurre en las afueras del palacio! un incendio está acabando con la antigua casa abandonada de Alcione, y se extiende rápidamente sobre las casas vecinas, no es un incendio normal, inició de la nada, según la gente que lo presenció, del techo comenzaron a salir llamas de la nada, además de que son llamas de color azul y lo peor es que el agua no puede apagarlas, necesitamos que venga la señorita Yuuko, creemos que es obra de magia negra.

-Haga el favor de acompañar a Ascot, infórmeme inmediatamente que es lo que pasa-Hideki volteó a ver a su esposa, parecía preocupada, en todo su reinado nunca se había suscitado algo así.

La bruja salió en el momento en compañía de Ascot y el soldado hacía la casa, algo en su interior le decía que una terrible desgracia podía estar a punto de ocurrir, el fuego azul, la única persona que conocía capaz de dominar ese fuego era imposible que estuviese allí, ella lo habría descubierto.

III

El príncipe Fai se encontraba en su habitación, se encontraba durmiendo, cuando un sonido extraño lo despertó, "debe ser mi imaginación" pensó el pequeño, pero de nuevo se escuchó el sonido, era un ruido como de cristal siendo golpeado, volteó a su alrededor pero no logró ver que lo había despertado de su sueño, miró hacía la ventana pero esta se encontraba cerrada, por alguna extraña razón el joven estaba nervioso, tenía un poco de miedo, miró bajo su cama pero no encontró nada, se fue al baño que tenía para ver si se había caído el espejo del mismo. El pequeño Fai tenía razón en revisar el espejo, sólo que revisó el equivocado, dos ojos miraban al pequeño príncipe desde el espejo frente a la cama.

Fai caminó de regreso a su cama se sentó sobre ella y se quedó inmóvil parecía como si unas manos invisibles lo hubiesen sujetado, el pequeño quiso gritar pero no salían sonidos de su boca, en frente de sus ojos celestes se empezó a materializar una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos de demonio, tenía uñas largas y una silueta muy delgada.

-Mucho gusto príncipe Fai, vengo a cumplir un pequeño encargo- la larga uña de dedo del corazón de la mujer pinchó en el brazo al pequeño, que se encontraba derramando lagrimas pero aun sin poder hablar "mamá, papá auxilio…

- Ahora…-la mujer acercó sus labios purpúreos a los rosados labios del pequeño, pero justo en el momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió se abrió, y ahí estaba Yuuko con una mirada que denotaba ira.

-¿Qué has hecho Kishim? –preguntó la bruja aparentemente tranquila, pero con la mirada un llena de ira- Yuuko se había dado cuenta que el incendio había sido solo para distraerla y regreso inmediatamente al palacio en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia del demonio. El pequeño estaba desmayado en la cama.

El demonio intentó escapar por el espejo pero la magia de Yuuko lo impidió-Con que tú eres la bruja de la que hablaba mi amo. Yuuko levantó la mano derecha y el demonio quedó imposibilitado para moverse-Ahora dime que le hiciste al príncipe. En el momento entraron el rey Hideki y la reina Chii.

-Le dí un regalo- contestó Kishim

-¿Qué clase de regalo?- Yuuko empezaba a preocuparse.

-El regalo de la muerte por amor-la reina ahogó un grito y se acercó al niño para abrazarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?, explícate, ordenó Hideki furioso.

El demonio soltó una risa que saco escalofríos a los presentes, ese frío que recorre la espalda y hace sudar frío, Yuuko intensificó la fuerza del conjuro, Kishim soltó un quejido y habló- cuando el príncipe de su primer beso en los labios morirá al instante, a eso me refiero con muerte por amor, eso si no muere antes por…- de el espejo salió un haz de luz que dio de lleno en la espalda de Kishim, no puedo hablar más pues quedó convertida en polvo. Yuuko parecía preocupada.

La reina no paraba de llorar desconsolada con el niño entre sus brazos, su esposo trataba de confortarla pero era inutil- ¿Qué nos recomienda hacer señorita Yuuko?-preguntó Hideki mientras Chii tenía a Fai entre sus brazos dormido. Chii habló-No es justo que mi hijo nuca pueda demostrar cuanto ama a alguien, por el medio más tierno e inocente, es terrible- dijo entre sollozos-pero debemos decirle que nunca permita que nadie lo bese.

-Eso no será suficiente-dijo Yuuko cortante- quien le hizo este daño puede mandar una persona para que lo besé, aunque sea a la fuerza…Lo mejor será esconder al príncipe en un lugar donde esté seguro, si alguien quiere hacerle daño lo podrá hacer si se queda aquí, lo mejor será que me lo lleve al bosque encantado a Céfiro, ahí estará más seguro, la magia no surte efecto en ese sitio, excepto en la casa encantada que tengo allí… el bosque será un arma de dos filos, igual como nos protegerá de la magia nos dejará expuestos a un ataque físico…el punto es que nadie puede llegar ahí tan fácilmente, el bosque es un laberinto y tiene magia por si mismo, magia de la naturaleza, el hechizo no funcionará en ese lugar.

-Pero nosotros no podemos dejar el reino abandonado sin gobernantes-argumentó el rey.

He ahí la parte más dura de todo para ustedes, tendrán que separarse de su hijo-dijo con tristeza clara en sus facciones-es el precio que cobra el destino a cambio de que él siga con vida, yo me encargaré de él, lo cuidaré y lo entrenare en la magia dentro de mi casa para que un día pueda romper la maldición.

Los reyes asintieron, mirándose uno a otro sin decir ni una palabra, aceptando su destino muy a su pesar.

-Otra cosa-agregó la bruja "más" pensó para sí la reina- lo mejor será borrar la memoria del príncipe hasta que se liberé del hechizo, así no los extrañará a ustedes, eso mitigará un poco su dolor- la tristeza aumentó en la mirada de los gobernantes- pero, estoy segura… confío en el destino, sé que este pequeño se salvará, y logrará entender a tope el amor.

La reina lloró aun más pero se dio cuenta de que no quedaba otra solución, lo haría todo con tal de saber que su pequeño viviría.

Esa misma tarde la memoria del pequeño Fai fue borrada por Yuuko y ambos abandonaron el palacio escoltados por hechiceros y soldados del palacio en una carroza blanca hasta el bosque Céfiro, donde su nueva vida estaba a punto de comenzar.

Antes de irme gracias a mi primera revisión IuI Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked, ¡GRACIAS! y lo siento pero aun no sé si aparecerán Sakura o Syaoran.


	3. Sola

Las aclaraciones son: esta historia es yaoi, es decir chico con chico, (Kurogane por Fai). Los personajes de está historia pertenecen a CLAMP. Se agradecen los comentarios, si les gusta o no, todas las críticas son buenas.

"será posible" pensamientos del personaje

-¡Como has dicho!-diálogos

Lo demás es texto narrado

Sola

En el reino de Suwa las cosas transcurrían de manera casi natural, era una tristeza para todo el pueblo el fallecimiento del mago Clow, pero por lo demás ese año las cosechas habían aumentado como no lo habían hecho en más de veinte años, el ganado se multiplicaba de manera que las reces ya parecían más bien ser conejos, el rey se veía complacido además por la habilidad que tenía el príncipe en las artes del combate, era de verdad uno de los mejores guerreros del reino, a su edad tan corta de doce años ya podía rivalizar con varios de los ninjas con más experiencia, aunque tenía algunos problemas de actitud, eso claro era de esperarse pues era el príncipe, y tenía su orgullo como miembro de la familia real, además claro del de guerrero del reino.

-¡Espera Kurogane!-gritaba una chica morena con cabello corto de unos catorce años al joven príncipe que corría descontrolado por la pradera.

-¡Si quieres que me detenga alcánzame Souma!

-¡Espera, si sigues corriendo en esa dirección vas a llegar al bosque del Céfiro!

El príncipe aminoró la marcha y se giró para ver a Souma- ¡casi lo olvido!... ese bosque es tan raro…pero la verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad de saber que es lo que hay dentro…

La chica parecía molesta pero preocupada también, ella era la compañera de entrenamiento del príncipe, además de ser su amiga ya desde hacía algunos años, y sabía que si Kurogane tenía curiosidad de saber que había dentro del bosque nada iba impedir que tarde o temprano él entrara a descubrirlo-ya sabes lo que hay ahí, árboles, animales, un laberinto de ellos para ser más precisa, algunos monstruos, fantasmas y fuerzas mágicas muy poderosas.

-Sí eso ya lo se pero estoy seguro que dentro del lugar debe haber algo más, tal vez un tesoro muy grande o la magia mas maravillosa sobre la faz de este planeta, de lo contrario no sería tan peligroso entrar, no tendría sentido un lugar así.

-Eso es cierto…pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada para descubrir que hay dentro de este lugar, si entramos de seguro nos perdemos…y de hecho ya vámonos que la hora libre ya se terminó, Sorata debe estar buscándonos para que continuemos entrenando.

Souma tomó camino hacía las tierras de entrenamiento y Kurogane fue tras ella, giró la cabeza y mientras avanzaba y el bosque de Céfiro se hacía lejano poco a poco, Kurogane estaba más seguro que nunca que en ese bosque había algo más que monstruos y magia, él sería quien descubriría cual era el secreto del bosque, eso podía jurarlo sobre la tumba de su difunto abuelo.

Cuando Souma y Kurogane llegaron a las tierras de entrenamiento Souma fue llamada por la señorita Arashi para un favor especial, Sorata le informó a Kurogane que el entrenamiento había terminado de momento, pues en la sala del trono estaban de visita Tomoyo y su madre la reina Sonomi.

Kurogane fue corriendo al encuentro de la chica, en el lugar la madre de Kurogane estaba hablando animadamente con la reina Sonomi.

-Buenas tardes-saludó el joven príncipe.

-Buenas tardes, joven Kurogane-saludó la madre de Tomoyo, la chica de cabello largo y oscuro se acerco a él y de la mano lo dirigió hacia fuera de la habitación.

-¿Nos disculpan si nos vamos a dar un paseo?-preguntó la princesa a las dos mujeres.

-Esta bien, vayan a divertirse un rato-contestó gentilmente la madre de Kurogane que volvía a su animada conversación con Sonomi.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacía los jardines del palacio, en el lugar Kurogane se sintió con más confianza para comentarle su inquietud a Tomoyo. Si bien sabía que era su prometida él no la veía como eso, era más bien como su hermana, desde que se conocieron se quisieron mucho, era su confidente y siempre que podían se ayudaban (generalmente era Tomoyo quien ayudaba a Kurogane a esconder sus travesuras), y estaba seguro que Tomoyo se sentía de la misma manera hacía él, le comentó la curiosidad que tenía por saber que había en el bosque de Céfiro, la princesa encontraba muy divertida la curiosidad del joven.

-Yo creo saber que es lo que hay en el bosque-contestó como restándole importancia la chica de cabellos de obsidiana.

-¡¿En serio!?, ¡¿qué es?! ¡Dime!-la atención de Kurogane era total en su linda amiga.

-Es un secreto, pero yo se que lo que se encuentra oculto en ese lugar llegó hace poco, es reciente lo que oculta el bosque, si bien ese lugar siempre ha tenido magia y misterio, ahora esconde algo más es una presencia muy sutil, pero muy mágica, creo que la notaste por eso ahora ese lugar llama tu atención de forma tan demandante, nunca te había interesado ese lugar hasta hace poco ¿o me equivoco?

-Así es… tienes razón, esta curiosidad me vino a la mente apenas hace unos días, no se por que, pero siento que es casi como si algo en ese lugar me llamara.

-¿Entonces, por que no vamos a ver que es lo que ocurre en ese lugar?-preguntó sonriente la princesa.

-¿En serio eres tú?...no vas a decir cosas como "eso es muy peligroso" o "déjalo por la paz mental de tu familia"-la actitud de la chica lo tomó por sorpresa ella siempre era muy centrada y ahora parecía que su actitud rebelde la había contagiado.

-En esta ocasión hasta yo quisiera confirmar que mis sospechas son ciertas, anda vamos, más nos vale ser rápidos o nos darán un buen castigo si nos descubren.

El joven príncipe y su prometida se dirigieron a la salida del palacio, los guardias pensaron que estaba bien que el joven príncipe saliera con la señorita Tomoyo, después de todo ella era una chica muy seria y responsable, tal vez solo fuesen "a una cita de amor" por los pastizales que rodeaban el palacio.

Los jóvenes se apresuraron a llegar a los inicios del bosque, el aura del lugar estaba cargada de misterio, cada árbol parecía adquirir cualidades humanas o de un ser vivo.

-¿Para dónde será bueno que vayamos?-preguntó a Tomoyo.

-Solo sígueme, aunque en este lugar no funcionen los hechizos creo que mi intuición aun está activa-la princesa lo tomó de la mano y lo fue dirigiendo hacía las entrañas del lugar, los sonidos del lugar eran muy curiosos, parecía que estaba inundado de voces y ecos que venían de todas direcciones, agua y movimiento de ramas, gruñidos y crujidos en el piso, había también luces muy curiosas, como destellos del tamaño de insectos, de luciérnagas, y aunque aun no era de noche el bosque se hacía tan espeso que el brillo era muy notorio, finalmente llegaron a una especie de claro, Kurogane solo sintió como algo lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa que llevaba y lo arrojaba al suelo, escuchó un grito de Tomoyo, y vio como aparecía ante él una monstruosa tarántula, una de sus patas era lo que había agarrado a Kurogane y lo había arrojado lejos de Tomoyo.

-¡CORRE!-gritó el joven-¡ve a buscar ayuda!-el animal se aproximaba a Tomoyo a gran velocidad pero cuando escucho los gritos del joven Ninja giró en 180º y se fue directo contra él, la táctica de Kurogane para llamar la atención de Tomoyo hacía él había servido, Kurogane sabía que en algún otro lugar tal vez Tomoyo misma hubiese podido hacerse cargo del animal, pero en le bosque de Céfiro la magia no funcionaba, él estaría bien después de todo no era tan débil, y tenía su fiel Katana, corrió hacía el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Tomoyo y la tarántula iba tras él.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba a la distancia suficiente para que Tomoyo no sufriera ningún daño se detuvo y encaró al animal. Los cuatro pares de ojos púrpura del animal se fijaron en Kurogane de una forma amenazante, del hocico con dos enormes colmillos del animal escurría un veneno de color verde ponzoñoso, salió un disparo de tela de araña del mismo hocico del arácnido, el príncipe lo esquivó ágilmente, corrió y trepó a uno de los árboles miró hacia abajo donde la tela había caído y se dio cuenta de que si ese disparo le daba, aunque fuese solo una vez ya no podría moverse de ninguna manera, tenía que hacerse cargo de la criatura lo más rápido posible. El monstruoso ser se dirigió de prisa a cazar al joven…era tiempo de probar la nueva técnica que le había enseñado su padre, aunque podría ser la primera y última vez que intentase realizarla solo tendría una oportunidad y si no lo lograba...

Bajó del árbol se encaró con la tarántula, se plantó en el suelo, el hocico de la bestia se abrió mientras corría hacia él, Kurogane fijo sus ojos en el objetivo; empezaba a salir el hilo, Kurogane desenvainó su katana y…

-¡CHIRYU JINENBU!-el ataque dio de lleno en el animal quien soltó un chirrido terrible, Kurogane tuvo que taparse los oídos, lastimaba sus tímpanos, sabía que la criatura no moriría con ese ataque pero con gusto vio como se alejaba a toda prisa. De inmediato el chico corrió en busca de Tomoyo para asegurase que estuviese bien, en el camino tropezó con una roca, cayó y enfrente de sus ojos había algo muy raro que a su parecer no tenía por que estar ahí tirado en el suelo del bosque, era una solitaria carta, lo curioso es que solo tenía un símbolo como de un sol y una luna por una cara, se parecía un poco al símbolo del difunto mago Clow, y el otro lado estaba completamente negro, pensó que era bastante curiosa por lo que la llevó con él, se la guardo en el bolsillo que tenía en el pecho de la camiseta. Por unos minutos pensó que se perdería, no podía encontrar a Tomoyo y los árboles parecían cada vez más, cuando sin esperarselo regresó al claro donde habían llegado cuando loas atacó la tarántula y ahí estaba Tomoyo con cara de preocupación.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí todavía!? ¡Te dije que te fueras! ¡Que hubieras hecho si hubiese llegado otro monstruo!-Kurogane estaba muy alterado.

-No podía dejarte aquí tú sólo, ya no te pongas así, estamos bien los dos, pero será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Si tienes razón, si esa cosa tiene familia no quiero estar para cuando lleguen todos a la hora comer.

Los chicos salieron del bosque lo más rápido que pudieron, Tomoyo guiando por supuesto, cuando la marea de árboles se volvió menos espesa se sintieron más tranquilos.

¡Casi lo olvido! Mira lo que encontré en el bosque-Kurogane se buscó en el bolsillo de la camiseta, pero no encontró lo que quería mostrarle a Tomoyo, la carta había desaparecido.

¿Qué?-preguntó la jovencita con cara de desconcierto.

-….Nada olvídalo, creo que estaba alucinando…-pero la verdad era que estaba seguro de haber tomado la carta, tal vez fue obra de la adrenalina del momento, pero…

Desde el bosque unos ojos misteriosos observaban a los dos niños de la realeza alejarse del bosque, "…si ese jovencito supiera lo que tomó en este bosque…" una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

Otro capitulo listo, me da mucha alegría ver que no me he tardado tanto en continuar, dejen reviews acerca de si les está gustando la historia si son tan amables. Gracias por leerme.


	4. Supernatural

Hola mucho gusto en saludarlos de nuevo,bienvenidos a la continuación de _Sueños de Amor, _este es mi tercer fic en salir publicado aquí, la historia es similar como podrán notar al cuento de la bella durmiente solo con unas variantes en la maldición que pesa sobre los protagonistas, por dicho motivo algunas cosas permanecerán secretas al menos por unos capítulos más, entre ellas se encuentran el incidente de Kurogane con la carta negra.

Como ya he dejado claro capitulo tras capitulo los personajes de CLAMP (creo la mayoría saben a quienes me refiero) son de ellas.

Supernatural

I

En la casa no quedaba nada con que adornar en las ventanas, de seguro Yuuko se había olvidado del encargo que le había hecho, "algunas flores lindas que te encuentres en el mercado del pueblo servirán" nunca se puede contar con ella, pero que injusto estaba siendo lo más probable es que la pobre, con todo lo que tenía que cargar de comida, ropa, pagos que le hicieron y demás a pie y sin posibilidad de caballo, no hubiese podido con mas carga, si de seguro esa era la causa del por que su encargo no hubiese llegado, de todos modos eso era algo bueno, podría salir a buscar flores.

En más de tres días un joven rubio de quince años no había abandonado el lugar que conocía como su hogar, desde que tenía memoria vivía con una mujer mayor de nombre Yuuko y dos pequeños seres con forma de pan al vapor que eran llamados Mokona, Yuuko, le agradecía mucho el que lo dejase vivir con ella, pues Yuuko no tenía por que hacerlo ella no era su madre.

Según lo que la mujer le había contado, cuando él era apenas un niño, ella lo había encontrado vagando cerca del bosque de Céfiro, estaba escapando de alguien, él no recordaba el rostro de quien el huía, pero Yuuko le dijo que era de un hombre malvado, de hecho ese era el motivo por el que el chico estaba casi siempre acompañado y casi muy seguido se quedaba dentro de casa, pues tal vez ese hombre volvería a buscarlo y pudiese encontrarse con él si salía del bosque; según lo que Yuuko le había contado el tipo era un hechicero, y al estar en el bosque de Céfiro su magia perdía efecto, pues la magia nunca se podía utilizar dentro del bosque, así que estaría seguro mientras estuviese dentro del bosque, estaría a salvo del hombre malvado.

El pequeño Fai no vivía encerrado todo el tiempo, podía salir de la casa de Yuuko a los alrededores dentro del bosque, acompañado por un Mokona, cosa que le encantaba al hermoso joven sobre todo cuando iba a nadar al lago o cortar flores de las praderas..

El pequeño siempre había crecido rodeado de la magia dentro de la casa de Yuuko, llena de aparatos curiosos que Yuuko llevaba según ella como pago de los clientes que tenía, eran cosas raras, comunes para él claro pero si alguien más los viera seguro se asombraría de dichas rarezas, plumas mágicas, báculos para volar que probaban en la amplia cochera de la casa, anillos que mostraban el humor de la persona y muchas cosas más.

La infancia del pequeño Fai pasó entre libros, historias fantásticas de hombres que vivían más de cien años gracias a la magia de un hielo rosa, caballeros que luchaban contra dragones, ogros, y demonios; princesas que vivían encerradas en torres por malvados hechiceros, y príncipes en blancos corceles que las rescataban, la magia de las letras rodeaba al pequeño niño de ojos celestes, pero también la magia de Yuuko y los Mokona, había ocasiones en que Yuuko debía abandonar la tienda por tiempo indefinido, pues según lo que ella le decía tenía cuentas que saldar con sus clientes, por eso era que muy seguido Fai se encontraba sólo, a no ser claro por la compañía de uno de los Mokona como mínimo, según lo que Fai sabía Yuuko era una bruja, pero una de las buenas no de las que te ofrecen manzanas envenenadas o te pinchan el dedo con la aguja de una rueca para que duermas hasta que te despierte tu príncipe con el primer beso de amor real, si una de las buenas de esas que a veces eran más bien llamadas hadas madrina, y te dan el vestido para que bailes con tu príncipe de ensueño (antes de las doce claro) y te proveen de carruajes y servidumbre….¡ah, el amor!... siempre que Fai llegaba a esa parte de el amor en los cuentos no podía evitar soltar un suspiro, Yuuko le contó también otros detalles sobre el hombre que lo perseguía, y le contó sobre la maldición que sobre sus inocente hombros pesaba, el adolescente sabía que en el momento en que el recibiese un beso de parte de cualquier persona caería muerto, lo cual quería decir que él nunca podría demostrarle a nadie cuanto era capaz de amar con un beso, un beso de esos que transmiten la magia de los cuentos, un beso tierno dulce, con sabor a bombón con un toque de limón….otro motivo por el que estaba prohibida para él la salida hacia alguna población cercana, así como también el contacto con cualquier ser que sin saber sobre su estado le pusiese besar.

Yuuko que a parecer de Fai era una persona muy agradable y divertida siempre estaba contándole historias de cuando ella era más joven, cuentos populares que según ella había escuchado en los pueblos a los que viajaba por negocios, y además le había dado esperanzas diciéndole, "confía y arriésgate por el amor, si lo haces el amor será el que te libere", eso a veces sonaba confuso para él, tal vez ella le quería decir que lo mejor sería que demostrara su amor a la persona que fuese la más especial para él, pero sin necesidad de hacerlo por medio de un beso.

II

Fai abrió la puerta, Soel, uno de los Mokona lo acompañaba, Yuuko llegaría de noche por lo que podía ir al bosque a buscar flores, planeaba ir a la parte cercana al lago donde crecían las flores más grandes y hermosas, aunque estaba un poco alejado estaría bien, después de todo Yuuko le había enseñado muy bien las debilidades de los monstruos del bosque y como defenderse.

-Es un hermoso día, no crees Mokona, la paz invade el ambiente, hay sol y el cielo es azul como pocos días lo es- La hermosa sonrisa de un ángel adornó el rostro del chico. Mokona asintió contenta de ver a Fai sonreír sinceramente.

-Tienes razón Fai, parece que hoy es un día especial.

III

"Y a pesar de mi mala experiencia, y aun después de once años no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza" el príncipe Kurogane, ahora de veintitrés años, seguía obsesionado con lo que se encontraba oculto en el bosque de Céfiro, había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la vez que había intentado adentrarse en el bosque y sus secretos junto a Tomoyo, y aun sentía el llamado del bosque.

En los once años anteriores había seguido la curiosidad latente, pero hacía cerca de tres días que no podía sacar el bosque de su cabeza, hasta llegó a soñarse él adentro, luchando de nuevo con la tarántula. Tenía que descubrir que fuerza supernatural era la que lo llamaba a ese sitio.

Decidió que lo mejor para su salud mental era ir de nuevo, solo que planeaba ir sólo, así no habría problema si aparecía algún otro monstruo como la tarántula, él sólo se podría defender a las mil maravillas ahora que era "todo un hombre, guapo y musculoso como su padre" según palabras de su madre, y había entrenado para ser el Ninja más fuerte de su reino.

Era la hora de la comida, había dicho a su madre que iría a visitar a Tomoyo y algunas provincias del reino, por lo que tardaría tal vez un día o dos en volver, la reina se lo había creído.

Salió rápidamente en su corcel negro, Ceres, y tomó rumbo al bosque, se adentro más veloz , nada que ver con su anterior visita, en parte gracias a la velocidad de su fiel amigo, además de que sentía el ambiente muy diferente a la vez anterior, sí, había magia y misterio, pero era como si la atmosfera que rodeaba el bosque le fuese amable en ese momento, tranquila, pacifica, muy diferente a la vibra agresiva de su anterior visita, era como si Céfiro le diese la bienvenida que él tanto esperaba.

IV

Algo llamó su atención, el sonido de agua parecía cada vez más cercano, se dejó guiar por su oído y arribó a un lago hermoso, el agua era cristalina. Mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta de que el lago tenía varias tonalidades de azul, eran siete al menos, algo muy curios que nunca había visto en ningún otro lago del reino, había una cascada más al noreste de donde él se encontraba… y de repente vio algo que no esperaba, de dentro del lago emergió un hermoso joven, parecía no mayor de quince años, delgado, en su piel blanca como el algodón el agua trazaba caminos irregulares con traviesas y afortunadas gotas sobre su anatomía, de cabello dorado como trigo caía mojado y revuelto sobre su rostro de hermosas facciones, era en verdad la criatura más hermosa que hubiese contemplado en su vida, hombre o mujer, se acercó con su corcel a la orilla en la que salía el hermoso rubio, el chico no notó de momento la presencia de Kurogane y se dispuso a ponerse algo de ropa, pero, en cuanto se percató de la presencia del moreno se asustó, clavó su mirada en el hombre que lo observaba, era temible; sobre un caballo negro, con su armadura negra, ojos como de brazas ardiendo, musculoso y con una actitud tosca al montar, (aunque debía admitir que era muy guapo) Fai estaba seguro de que se trataba del hombre malvado que le había hecho la maldición, el pequeño Fai apenas si se pudo poner muy a prisa unos pantalones muuy cortos que había llevado consigo y una camiseta verde, y se echó a correr con Mokona en su espalda fuertemente agarrado, no le importo dejar abandonada su canasta con las flores que había estado recolectando.

El príncipe Kurogane solo alcanzó a ver como el joven emprendía la carrera, sus largas piernas se movían muy ágilmente, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar a ese joven, sin preguntarle que hacía ahí, como se llamaba y si es que era humano. La persecución tuvo lugar entre los árboles si bien Kurogane iba en caballo, "no escaparas tan fácil pequeño" Fai era más rápido gracias a que Ceres no pasaba tan fácilmente por entre las ramas y raíces.

-¡Casi lo perdemos Mokona! ¡Estoy seguro que ese hombre es el que me hizo la maldición!-gritaba asustado. Mokona solo podía emitir sonidos entrecortados (aaa….s-ssi….s-ss-segu….) y Fai hubiese logrado perderse de la vista del hombre de no ser por que se tropezó con una de las ramas que hasta entonces lo habían estado ayudando en su huida, -¡ah!...aaayyy- fue terriblemente doloroso para el chico, calló de rodillas raspándose bastante, por suerte para él no se dio en la cara, pero le dolía mucho la muñeca derecha, y su talón derecho también, de inmediato trató de levantarse para seguir corriendo, pero se calló de nuevo por el dolor; cuando trató de apoyar, miró a su alrededor para buscar a Mokona pero la criatura había caído muy atrás, vio que ahí estaba el hombre ese, observándolo desde su corcel negro, del cielo se oyó un fuerte estruendo parecía que la lluvia amenazaba con caer, "¿por qué?...Si cuando salí el cielo estaba azul y despejado" el chiquillo se ponía más asustado segundo a segundo hasta que soltó un pequeño grito cuando el hombre moreno bajó de su corcel y se acercó a él.

Fai se tiró al piso hecho un ovillo cuando sintió que una fuerte mano tiraba de su brazo de forma un tanto brusca.

Fai forcejeaba -¡Déjame!

-¡Hey!... ¡espera…yo solo…!-intentaba explicarse el moreno

-¡Sueltame!- Fai preocupado quiso darle un golpe, pero el hombre se movió rápidamente lo tomó de la muñeca y la llevó a la espalda de Fai causándole un gran dolor. Las lagrimas inundaron su tierno rostro, -¡Por favor ya basta!...-decía llorando el chiquillo-…suélteme,…ya no me lastime….aahh…s-suelte-e-m-me….

Kurogane reaccionó, en verdad le estaba haciéndo daño, y eso no era lo que él estaba buscando; de inmediato lo soltó, las lagrimas de Fai cesaron un poco, y se volvió extrañado al hombre; si fuese en verdad un hombre malo lo hubiera seguido lastimando, pero en vez de eso lo soltó, Fai por primera vez levantó su rostro mojado por las lagrimas, y se encontró con una expresión de preocupación genuina en el rostro del hombre, y se dio cuenta de que era un hombre muy apuesto, con una hermosa y profunda mirada carmesí; debido a la proximidad de rostro Fai se sonrojó ligeramente, pero se hizo para atrás aun algo desconcertado.

Kurogane admiró de cerca la belleza del chiquillo, sus ojos de color cielo y su hermoso tono de piel teñido levemente de rosado. Las lágrimas que él le había provocado seguían ahí, sacó un pañuelo de la bolsa que estaba atada a su cinturón y se la ofreció -Perdona si te asusté-dijo el príncipe- Era simplemente una situación muy seductora para Kurogane, el jovencito estaba herido, indefenso, se veía hermoso con las lágrimas de su rostro, sonrojado y en paños menores.

Fai tomó el pañuelo, asintió sonrojado y se sentó en el suelo del bosque- perdona tú también me desubiqué por completo.

Mokona saltó de entre los árboles donde estaba parado el corcel observando la escena-¡aléjate de Fai malvado tendrás que pasar sobre mí para lastimarlo!….Mokona se arrojó a la ancha espalda de Kurogane para según él golpearlo.

-Con que te llamas Fai-dijo mirando al ya más tranquilo adolescente, la mano de Kurogane atrapó a la bola de carne de una sola vez -…qué cosa tan rara eres…nunca había visto algo como tú…

-¡Te daré una lección tú!….

-¡Ya basta Mokona!, él no parece ser una mala persona -dijo Fai a su amiguito…. ¿Y te llamas…?

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kurogane, soy príncipe del reino de Suwa.

Y las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer…


	5. Fuego de Pasión

Hay algunas aclaraciones curiosas que debo hacer, a mis queridos lectores que siguen las historias, es hora de revelar algunos secretos de las tres, y dividiré las curiosidades en tres espacios que dedicaré a cada una de mis historias, pero claro las aclaraciones dependerán de cada historia, aquí aclararé lo que respecta a esta que es _Sueños de Amor._

1-La historia que están leyendo es completamente original por así decirlo, es decir me refiero a la trama, (obviamente los personajes son de CLAMP) si bien tiene base en los cuentos del medievo y un poco en la historias de la cenicienta, bella durmiente o la que ustedes gusten, la maldición que cae sobre los personajes es de mi autoría, así como los eventos que se suceden.

2-En ingles, en esta misma página hay una historia un poco parecida, pero no a la vez, se llama _La Belle Au Bois Dormant, _es de_ Luthien Eowyn, _la descubrí hace poco y me parece buenísima, si tienen la oportunidad léanla está genial, las tramas no se parecen en mucho pero tienen sus coincidencias.

Fuego de Pasión

I

El corazón del joven rubio latía un poco más rápido de lo normal, se debía tal vez a lo irregular que era la tierra por donde caminaban, quizás fuese el constante recordatorio luminoso del cielo de que de un momento a otro caería una tormenta, o tal vez se debía a que iba acompañado de alguien más a parte de Yuuko o alguno de los Mokona, era la primera vez en más de once años. Se quedó un poco ido mirando al hombre que lo acompañaba, pensaba en lo que había pasado momentos atrás...la forma en que se comportaba…era muy amable de eso no había duda, de hecho le daba un poco de pena recordar hasta donde había llegado su amabilidad.

-Entonces Fai, ¿qué es lo que haces en un lugar peligroso como este?-preguntó curioso al joven, no parecía muy capaz de defenderse sólo, no imaginaba al muchacho enfrentándose a las bestias que deambulaban por el lugar.

-Yo vivo aquí…bueno aquí, aquí no, pero más allá tengo una casa y ahí vivo- el chico se mantenía sentado, le dolía mucho el talón tal vez se lo había fracturado, Yuuko lo iba a regañar de seguro, si no era por el tobillo, sería por haber hablado con un extraño, pero si Yuuko era justa se daría cuenta de que no se trataba de un extraño cualquiera, sino del príncipe de Suwa, aquel país tan maravilloso del que tanto le había contado la mujer.

-¿Sólo? –la pregunta salió seca, casi como si en verdad no le importase mucho, pero en verdad si le importaba bastante, curiosamente Fai supo ver que el interés en la respuesta era sincero, a pesar de lo que el rostro del joven príncipe aparentaba.

En lugar de Fai, Mokona dio una respuesta- ¡que no ves que está con Mokona!

-A eso me refiero, creo que este bosque es un lugar muy peligroso para que este aquí un niño como él…

-¡Yo no soy un niño! ¡Ya tengo quince años! Y no vivo sólo, vivo con Yuuko y los Mokona.

-¿Quién es Yuuko?- un trueno se hizo escuchar en el momento interrumpiendo la conversación –Será mejor que te levantes y te vayas a tu casa, parece que dentro de poco empezará a llover bastante fuerte.

-…Eso quisiera, pero no puedo pararme, me lastimé el pie cuando caí por culpa de tu persecución…

-¡Ah!... ¡me culpas a mí!- dijo el moreno levantándose del piso.

Fai giró su rostro, casi no podía mantener la mirada del joven junto a él –pues a quien más.

Fai sintió que era levantado del piso sin ninguna dificultad, giró el rostro y se encontró muy cerca del de Kurogane, el príncipe lo levantaba en brazos, como él había visto en los libros que levantaban a las novias en la noche de bodas, Fai no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, y un ligero sonrojo le tiñó el rostro de rosa.

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Estas diciendo que no puedes caminar, y dices que en parte es mi culpa entonces resolveré esto yo- Kurogane caminó hacía su corcel y ayudó a Fai para que se sentara sobre Ceres. Mokona iba riendo en el hombro de Kurogane, curiosa de las reacciones que Fai tenía, Mokona podía leer los sentimientos de las personas, y los sentimientos que estaban aflorando en ese lugar le parecían muy interesantes.

-¿Hacía dónde queda tu casa?- dijo mientras subía al caballo con él, Fye le dijo que la mayor parte del tiempo era Mokona quien lo ayudaba a volver, en ese momento el sonrojo aumentó de tono pues el príncipe se pegó más a él, para tomar las riendas, Fai podía sentir un firme pecho a sus espaldas, el rubio estaba entre los brazos de un hombre, se sentía muy raro.

-Entonces, dime por donde ir bollo blanco-aunque Mokona pareció ofendida de momento le indicó de manera muy amable a Kurogane como llegar a la casa donde vivía con Fai. El corazón de Fai latía rápidamente mientras iba agarrado al caballo de Kurogane, nunca había experimentado "las maripositas en el estomago", era algo tan raro, pero a la vez se sentía tan correcto. El príncipe de Suwa sentía cosas raras, como si sus palpitaciones se aceleraran al ritmo del galope, lo curioso es que nunca había sentido nada parecido con ninguna mujer, de hecho con nadie más si era honesto, era como si al estar con Fai todo estuviera en su lugar, el chiquillo le despertaba aun más el sentimiento innato de protección que tan desarrollado tenía el hombre de ojos carmesí.

Los árboles se hacían cada vez menos hasta que llegaron a un lugar que parecía una pradera en medio del bosque, allí en el fondo se encontraba una casa enorme curiosa, rodeada de arbustos y enredaderas, Kurogane se sorprendió por la belleza de la casa donde Fai vivía, era enorme, la fachada era un amplio muro, parecía muy grueso también era de mármol de eso estaba seguro el príncipe.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Fai un poco triste por que sabía que el paseo había terminado, cuando menos se lo esperó Kurogane se bajó del caballo, le extendió los brazos, pero volteó el rostro a su izquierda para no quedar cara a cara-Anda ven aquí te ayudo a bajar. Kurogane lo cargó de nuevo estilo "es mi noche de bodas" y lo llevó hasta la entrada de la casa, al estar más cerca de la misma Kurogane notó como cambiaba el ambiente del aire, parecía ser que la magia del bosque terminaba donde iniciaban los muros del hogar de Fai.

-¿Traes llave de tu casa o algo así?- preguntó el moreno, Fai apoyó el pie que no se había lastimado en tierra y se sostuvo del hombro de Kurogane, aunque si que era alto el príncipe, le sacaba al menos dos cabezas, aunque claro a él aun le faltaba crecer, el joven rubio se acercó a la puerta, giró la perilla y se abrió.

-Nunca ponemos seguro a la puerta, como podrás imaginarte Kurotan no recibimos muchas visitas en nuestro hogar, comento con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!

-No es tan grave, quien va robarnos algo, el bosque es peligro…-el príncipe le tapó la boca para que dejara de decir cosas tontas.

-¡Me refiero a la manera en que me llamaste! ¡Quien te crees que eres! ¡Una cosa es que te deje tutearme y otra que te permita hacer trizas el legado de mi nombre!-quitó su mano de la boca del joven rubio, quien por un instante a parecer de Kurogane lucía preocupado.

-Es que me parece que es más lindo, Kurogane no suena muy bien, es muy seco-contestó el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Kurotan! ¡Kurotan!-gritaba a sus espaldas Mokona.

El Ninja ya no supo que contestar, se quedó silencioso, y se giró hacía Ceres-es hora de que me vaya-dijo de pronto, el sol se ponía en el horizonte, el cielo se teñía de rosa, el crepúsculo amenazaba con desaparecer pronto para dar paso a la oscura noche.

El rostro de Fai de pronto se ensombreció, no sabía por que pero le causaba pesar el hecho de que el príncipe se fuera ya, Kurogane notó el cambio drástico en las facciones del chico de ojos de cielo abierto por la mañana, y por tal motivo agregó- dime donde nos veremos la próxima vez…

Los ojos de Fai se abrieron como platos por un breve momento, luego volvieron su tamaño normal y sonrieron junto a su rostro el rubio contestó-que te parece dentro de dos días en el lago.

-Me parece perfecto- caminó hacía su corcel, se montó en él, y con una seña de la mano se despidió del chiquillo, cuando estaba un poco lejos escuchó un grito.

-¡NOS VEMOS PASADO MAÑANA EN EL LAGO KUROTAN!-gritaba un Fai más feliz que nunca.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-contestó Kurogane al grito del rubio.

II

En la lejana isla Mashin se encontraba Fei Wang Reed planeando la siguiente estrategia, ya era hora de echar a andar otra parte de su plan para conquistar los reinos, tenía ya los suficientes aliados para comenzar a invadir ciudades, no sería todo de golpe, él prefería hacerlo poco a poco, como disfrutaría ver la cara de sorpresa que pondrían los habitantes de los tres reinos cuando él y su ejercito se apoderasen de los territorios, la maldición que tenía el príncipe Fai era parte clave de su plan para matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Aunque esa bruja había metido su mano, él estaba seguro que no podría prevenir el desarrollo del hechizo que pesaba sobre el príncipe de Valeria.

III

Yuuko llegó de noche a la casa acompañada de Larg (Mokona negro), había ido al reino de Japón para cobrar pagos que algunos de sus clientes tenían pendientes, cuando entró a la sala se encontró a Mokona dormido en un sillón y con un Fai un poco raro. El chico siempre había sido muy alegre, brincaba y nunca se estaba tranquilo, cantaba a todas horas, se la pasaba asaltando los postres que Yuuko preparaba; pero en esos momento se encontraba encaramado a la ventana de la sala mirando las estrellas, con una expresión de ausencia en el rostro, parecía que algo le había pasado, reconocía el brillo del fuego de la pasión en los ojos celestes del muchacho. "Al parecer el destino ya se ha puesto en marcha veloz" Yuuko se imaginó de inmediato acerca de que se trataba, pero no quiso comentar algo de lo que no estaba segura en un cien por ciento, aunque sabía que ese momento llegaría, aun cuando ella se lo llevó del lado de sus padres, para evitar ese momento; Fai soltó un suspiro, uno profundo, cerró la cortina y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Hola Fai, ¿que tal tu día? –preguntó la mujer desde la entrada a la sala, Fai pegó un pequeño brinco

-¡Yuuko! Me asustaste, je pues…bien fui a cortar flores cerca del lago...-contestó Fai algo nervioso, sería mejor no decirle nada acerca del príncipe, aunque al rubio no le agradaba la idea de mentirle a Yuuko, sabía que si ella se enteraba, lo más probable es que se lo llevara de ese lugar a uno más escondido que en el bosque, o tal vez le prohibiría volver a encontrarse con él, y la idea de no volver al príncipe le gustaba menos que la de mentirle, así que haciendo sus cálculos optó por la opción de mentir.

-Que bien, ¿dónde las pusiste?-preguntó la bruja con cara de "sé que hay algo que me ocultas Fai"

Era verdad con lo que le había pasado con el príncipe Fai se había olvidado de regresar al lago por la canasta, tendría que regresar al lugar, pero lo haría después "iré mañana temprano"-Veras no me gustaron tanto después de todo y las dejé donde las había encontrado- sabía que Yuuko notaría la ausencia de su canasta, siempre notaba cuando faltaba algo, decía que todo lo que había en la casa eran tesoros muy valiosos, pensamiento que Fai no compartía casi nunca con ella.

-Me voy a dormir estoy bastante cansado hoy nade mucho, buenas noches Yuuko, Mokona.

-Buenas noches Fai-contestó Larg, Yuuko y la criatura se quedaron en silencio unos momentos mientras escuchaban que Fai subía hacía su alcoba, cuando oyeron la puerta cerrarse se miraron con una expresión que denotaba un poco de preocupación.

-¿Crees que ya haya pasado Yuuko?- preguntó Larg a la bruja.

-Me temo que sí, pero de ahora en adelante mi intervención será más limitada, ellos deben escoger que ruta tomar, y solo el destino los puede llevar de la mano.

IV

En el reino de Suwa un Kurogane un poco desconcentrado llegaba al palacio en su corcel negro, pensando en que excusa dar para su repentino regreso, aunque la verdad no era muy importante podía decir cualquier cosa y se lo creerían, lo que sí lo tenía intrigado era el hecho de que un jovencito como era Fai pudiese haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo en ese bosque, de seguro esa mujer con la que vivía la tal Yuuko era una persona muy hábil, ¿que tal si lo tenía secuestrado?

Fue a la alcoba de su madre, le dio las buenas noches a su padre y a ella, y no tuvo que explicar nada como había pensado, era bueno había cosas que él quería explicarse antes de hacerlo para alguien más, fue lo mejor que lo dejasen en paz para que él pudiese meditar que era lo que había pasado esa tarde, pues parecía que algo había cambiado, no se explicaba que, pero estaba seguro de que era algo tan fuerte como la sensación que experimentó esa tarde podía hacer explotar en sus venas.

¿Alguien sigue ahí? Les dejo esta parte, comenten sus dudas, inquietudes, quejas, en fin cualquier comentario, aun de crítica si es constructivo es bien recibido, gracias de antemano atte. Alx.


End file.
